fallenyanderefandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 022: The Witch's Apprentice
Cast *Necromancer (The Witch's Apprentice) *The Witch **Cannibal Girlfriend mentioned Summary The Witch's cottage lies deep in the woods hidden from prying eyes. She leaves the kettle on as she prepares for some tea. Suddenly the cottage door opens to reveal her apprentice, the to-be-Necromancer. The Witch greets them despite rambling about how cluttered everything is under her breath. After fetching the tea she begins to explains today's session. Today will be a simple but very important clean up.This annual clean up before all-hollows-eve will ensure a smooth ritual. The Halloween ritual is essential to replenishing a witch's power and ensuring everything goes well next year. However, other dangerous creatures become more powerful this time of the year as well. Thus, she explains it is the duty of witches to make sure things don't get out of hand. Especially "those under the curse or infectiousness" she notes. Realizing she spoke too much, the Witch tells her apprentice to forget about what she said. When the apprentice becomes apprehensive of the tea she assures them its safe. However she notes its better to be vary of witches. The Necromancer then brings up the length of their apprenticeships. The Witch assures them with their natural talent only six more months are needed. However the Necromancer is left unsatisfied. They continue their questions with the Witch's customers. She explains witches of her bloodline have been serving this area for centuries with magical assistance. Even in modern times people flock here for protection amulets, potions, and even contacting the dead. The Witch commits to her duty as she is sure her apprentice will too. However she explains that some requests are rather unsettling: slow-acting natural potions, mind control powders, and even corpse prevention potions. She assures the Necromancer that she denied all of these requests except for the last one. It was only a couple of magic berries and she Cannibal Girlfriend was a close friend. Confused the Necromancer questions the Witch about the berries. The berries are revealed to be very rare and even useful for some rituals but far from able to revive a corpse. When questioned about necromancy the Witch hastily shuts it down deeming it impossible. Even then, necromancy is a huge taboo for witches because it attempts to usurp the natural order of things. Its especially important as a witch, who draws her power from nature, to respect nature's principles. The Witch understands the temptation since she too also lost someone long ago. However, she continues to explain that necromancy is impossible and will only lead to ruin. Closing off the topic she explains its better to be educated sooner than later. With the tea finished, the Witch carries the tea away to the kitchen. Taking the initiative the Necromancer spies some choice books on the table before dashing back into the forest. When the Witch returns to the living room she spots the open door and her missing spell books. Oh no. Character Notes Necromancer (The Witch's Apprentice) Only a month or so in their training. Chosen to become a witch? The Witch The last of her bloodline? Protects the town? Knows of the illness, the Fumikaze, as The Curse. Did she lie about necromancy being impossible? Who did she lose all those years ago? Cannibal Girlfriend How does she know the Witch so well? Frequent customer? Was she buying other potions? Trivia Script Category:Episodes Category:Supernatural Category:Madoka __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__